The Right Arm of Voltron
The Right Arm of Voltron is the sixth episode in the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary After the events of "Princess Joins Up", many of the Arusian survivors head to the Castle of Lions to enlist in the military and join the fight against Planet Doom. The castle's new main keep also has storerooms full of food, and Lance, Pidge, and Hunk go there to check it out. Pidge sees the space mice eating some of the food. He lets them get away with it this time, as the mice had gathered the Black Lion key and allowed them to form Voltron. Suddenly, they feel massive rumbling; it seems the castle is under attack. Indeed, Yurak is leading an attack on the Castle of Lions, with his command ship and a fighter wing. Keith leads the Voltron Force to their lions, while Princess Allura goes out to the balcony to man the castle's guns as she did in "Princess Joins Up". The castle's guards (referred to as "robot" defenses) do not wait for the lions to deploy, firing anti-aircraft lasers at the enemy fighters. Soon enough, the lions join the battle and engage in a dogfight against the Doom fighter wing. Allura, meanwhile, is nearly hit with falling debris. (Perhaps she should have considered wearing protective headgear or something.) The lions form Voltron and Voltron forms the blazing sword. It strikes Yurak's command ship, but fails to destroy it. (I guess something more dramatic is needed to kill Yurak.) Yurak orders a retreat back to Planet Doom. After changing back into their casual outfits, the Voltron Force celebrate with a huge feast hosted by Coran. They have a new castle, as well as backup for Voltron. Things are looking so good for them. Meanwhile, in Castle Doom, Yurak reports to King Zarkon that there is a new Castle of Lions and how awesome it is. Zarkon is furious that a planet he just bombed to hell and back can still offer resistance. Haggar says that the five space explorers who had escaped a while ago were organized into the Voltron Force. Capturing one of them would cripple Voltron, at least temporarily. Haggar goes out into a wasteland somewhere on Doom and summons the robeast whom she calls her Blue Fiend, placing it in a space coffin and sending it on a course to Arus. Meanwhile, back in Galaxy Garrison on Planet Earth, Commodore Steele holds a meeting in a conference room with some officers. He debriefs them on a report that Zarkon is going to launch another offensive on Planet Arus, but they have not been able to contact the Castle of Lions due to meteor showers. Allura decided to distribute the food in the storehouse to the survivors in the ruined capital, and they decide to transport it via horse and cart. The survivors come out and get their food rations. The Voltron Force sees a blue cat and they recognize it as Haggar's cat. Knowing the witch is in the area, Lance heads out to investigate. Sure enough, he encounters the witch, who casts a spell to grab him with a magical net. It works! Haggar has captured Lance, the right arm of Voltron! But Sven comes to the rescue with a sword. (Did he forget his pistol?) He bails Lance out, slicing the net with his sword, and decides to hold off the witch until the others can arrive. Haggar creates illusions of herself. Sven closes his eyes in order to use his other senses to find out where Haggar is. He strikes, and Haggar blocks the sword with her magic staff. (She is crazy prepared.) The cat jumps at Sven to distract him, and then the robeast strikes him. Keith and Lance arrive, but Haggar and her robeast have fled the scene. They get immediate medical attention for him (sending him to the Planet Ebb offscreen). Yurak wastes no opportunity to fire his mass-adding beam at the robeast, increasing its size. The robeast then marches along the ruins of the capital straight for the Castle of Lions. The only thing that could possibly stand up to the robeast are the robot lions, but the Voltron Force does not have a reserve pilot for Blue Lion (yet). The lions intercept the robeast and attack, but are unable to do much damage. The robeast chases after the lions, reaching the nearby magma lake. Lance then gets an idea. Red Lion jumps on the robeast, and the other lions knock the robeast down into the magma lake, where it burns to its demise. The Voltron Force have learned how vulnerable they are, and how much they need to have reserve pilots available in case something like this happens again. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Sven *Hunk *Princess Allura Other Arusians *Coran *Space Mice Galaxy Garrison *Commodore Steele Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Haggar *Commander Yurak *Blue Fiend Quotes Keith (unable to hold back his tears of sorrow): "There's a doctor on Planet Ebb." Sven (not moving his lips): "Get me there fast!" Notes and Goofs *One must wonder why this episode is titled the Right Arm of Voltron, if Sven was the right leg. One reason is that Lance did play a prominent role, as he was the one captured by Haggar, and he later came up with the idea to push the robeast into the magma lake. *This is the first episode where the lion launch sequence is intertwined with action sequences. *This is the first episode where the princess's casual pink jumpsuit appears. *Haggar reveals that the Blue Fiend is found (presumably on Doom) 10,000,000 light years (approximately four times the distance from Earth to the nearest major galaxy, M31 Andromeda) from Arus. *This is one of two episodes where the Voltron Force defeated a robeast without being able to form Voltron. *The Galaxy Garrison footage was added to replace footage from the original source material. *Why did Sven not bring a gun? Even if the sword proved useful in rescuing Lance, he should know that he should always bring a gun for a possible gunfight. *The Voltron Vehicle Force had not learned from this incident (if they ever heard about it at all) as of the episode "Planet of the Bats". *Keith makes an error after Sven is hurt and states "Sven is the right arm of Voltron." *A reference not to this episode but rather to this wiki article may have been made in the Voltron: Legendary Defender episode "Hole in the Sky". Compare the last image caption above to Sven's line, "I'll be fine; just get me to Space Hospital." Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes